Gods & Monsters
by Amy Welch
Summary: La ciudad de Los Ángeles; la tierra de los dioses y los monstruos. Bella Swan es una bailarina de tubo sin más aspiraciones en la vida y Edward es su novio; un ladrón y traficante de cocaína cuyo único sueño es sacar a Bella del mundo de miseria en el que vive... pero la vida es cruel y nada parece mejorar. Los Ángeles... el Paraíso Perdido.


_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias entre notas musicales" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**_

_**La canción es "Gods & Monsters" de Lana del Rey.**_

_**Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, lemmons.**_

_En la tierra de Dioses y Monstruos yo era un ángel_

_Viviendo en el jardín del mal_

_Asustada, jodida, haciendo todo lo que necesitaba hacer_

_Brillando como un faro ardiente_

_Tú tienes esa medicina que necesito_

_Fama, alcohol, amor, dámelo lentamente_

_Pon tus manos en mi cintura, hazlo suavemente._

* * *

><p>La mujer, y todo lo que es una mujer y el hombre que de ella viene… El vientre, los pechos, los pezones, leche materna, lágrimas, risa, llanto, miradas de amor, perturbaciones de amor y sus levantamientos.<p>

La voz, la articulación, el lenguaje, susurros, gritar muy fuerte… La comida, la bebida, el pulso, la digestión, el sudor, dormir, caminar, nadar, equilibrio en las caderas: saltando, reclinándose, abrazándose, curvar los brazos y sostenerse. Los cambios continuos de la flexión de la boca… y alrededor de los ojos… La piel, la sombra quemada por el sol, las pecas, cabello.

La curiosa simpatía que uno siente cuando se acaricia con la mano; la carne desnuda del cuerpo, los ríos que circundan, el aliento y la respiración dentro y fuera. La belleza de la cintura y las caderas y de allí hacia abajo hacia las rodillas.

La delgadez rojiza tambaleándose dentro de ti o de mí, los huesos y la médula de los huesos, la exquisita realización de la salud… Y yo digo, éstas no son las piezas y poemas del cuerpo solamente, sino del alma. Y yo digo ahora: esto es el alma.

OoO

Me dirijo a la parte trasera del establecimiento, entro por la puerta y veo ahí al resto de chicas: cada una tratando de verse más vulgares cada vez.

Me pongo mi ropa interior roja. El sujetador y las bragas, el adorno es mi cuerpo. Me suelto el pelo, lo alboroto hasta que luce como si hubiera acabado de follar; me maquillo con ése maquillaje barato que el jefe nos compra y me pongo una piedra de fantasía en la sien; los tacones rojo puta, altos como el demonio, incómodos y baratos como la mierda.

El jefe, con su cadena de oro colgando en su cuello y su cigarro en la boca nos apresura para salir.

Nos formamos una detrás de la otra como si estuviéramos en la maldita escuela y ponen esa música horrible y pegadiza con una mujer cantando.

Salimos todas, contoneándonos y sintiéndonos dueñas de nuestra belleza. Pero extrañamente ésa sensación de posesión de nuestros cuerpos desaparece cuando sentimos las manos de los clientes agarrarnos las nalgas y los pechos, pero al final todo vale la pena cuando los billetes verdes vuelan por todos lados, huelen a recién salidos del banco.

Y me inclino hacia atrás y lentamente apoyo la cabeza en el suelo, luego el resto de mi cuerpo; y mi lecho son más billetes. Más billetes que servirían mejor en una cuenta de jubilación o para la universidad de sus hijos. Pero si a ellos no les importa a mí tampoco.

Uno de ellos, y lo digo así porque nadie tiene cara para mí, no son más que billeteras con máscaras de cerdo andantes, me toma la cintura y me sienta en su regazo, y yo me río y hasta lo disfruto. Siento el cuerpo del chico temblar bajo de mí y las risas de sus amigos lo hacen sudar y sonrojarse. Seguramente es un maldito inocente.

–Tócame, cariño– le digo al oído, mientras acaricio su nuca y dejo que huela mi perfume de cereza.

Hago que el chico se venga en los pantalones y sus amigos me dan una muy buena propina por ello: trescientos dólares.

Regreso al tubo, envuelvo las piernas alrededor, me dejo caer, abro las piernas, me incorporo, me arqueo y cierro los ojos.

En cierto momento se vuelve agradable. Todos ellos, sin importar sus caras o sus nombres, vienen a verme a mí, y me ven hermosa y lo demuestran cuando dejan sus billetes en el elástico de mis bragas y en la separación de mis senos.

El sudor, la carne y el perfume. Todo se resbala en mi cuerpo, y se siente malditamente magnífico: me siento poderosa.

Para subir la temperatura, una de las chicas y yo nos besamos frente a unos ejecutivos que beben del whisky más caro de la casa.

Otra buena propina.

Al final, cuando levanto unos pocos de los billetes del suelo y saco los restantes de mi ropa interior tengo lo suficiente para pagar las deudas de éste mes y poner un poco de comida en el refrigerador.

–¡Eh! ¿Para dónde vas? Unos clientes te están esperando –dice Wes, mi molesto jefe.

Me giro encogiendo los hombros.

–Son las cuatro de la mañana –replico– Mi turno terminó.

–No termina hasta que no hayas atendido hasta el último.

Suspiro rendida. Sé que necesito más dinero.

–¿Cuántos tíos son?

–Sólo tres, nena. –le da otra inhalada a su cigarro– Anda.

Me arrastro de nuevo hacia la salida al escenario con los pies punzando y ardiendo dentro de los tacones. Estoy fatigada. Hoy llegaré a dormir a casa hasta entrada la tarde.

Me prometo esto a mi misma mientras hago otra tonta coreografía y los tres tipos me chiflan y dicen cosas obscenas.

_Malditos cerdos, gracias por darme dinero._

OoO

Llego a casa con los lentes oscuros puestos y el cabello revuelto.

–¡Hasta que te encuentro! Si no me pagas el alquiler…

Bufo y saco el rollo de billetes de mi sudadera. Cuento doscientos cincuenta y se los tiendo.

–Tome Señora Newton. Buenos días–le contesto mientras abro la puerta de mi oh tan querida casa.

En la mesa de la sala hay un cenicero lleno, los frascos de barniz de uñas puestos uno tras otro y revistas desperdigadas sobre ella y también en el suelo.

Siempre he pensado que la ventana es muy grande y que entra mucho sol. Ahora mismo lo que quiero es dormir.

En el camino hacia la cama me desvisto y me tiro sólo con la ropa interior puesta, me cubro con las sábanas hasta la cabeza y cierro los ojos.

Oh bendito descanso.

.

.

.

Me levanto cuando la alarma suena a las seis de la tarde.

Con los ojos entreabiertos y aún con sueño voy hasta la cocina, para encontrar a Edward sentado en una de las sillas, con su arma puesta sobre la mesa y las balas formadas en fila india.

Tiene una expresión de derrota en el rostro, y está molesto; mucho.

–Hola, baby –le saludo– ¿Cuándo has llegado?

–Hace una hora –responde hosco– las cosas no salieron como quería.

–Ya habrá otra oportunidad, no te mortifiques –le doy un beso en la mejilla– ¿Tienes hambre?

–Sí –responde.

–¿Se te antoja algo en especial?

–Pizza… y Coca-Cola.

–Iré con la Señora Newton para que me preste el teléfono para llamar a la pizzería.

Él me detiene agarrándome por el brazo.

–No. No es necesario. Mejor alístate, saldremos con los chicos.

Me meto a bañar y al salir me pongo unos shorts cortos de mezclilla, mis converse y mi blusa floreada favorita.

Momentos después Edward y yo estamos en Playa del Rey y ahí, están el resto de sus amigos con sus chicas.

Estacionamos frente a una casa abandonada a orillas de la playa, me recargo en el cofre del Cadillac y Carmen, la chica de Jasper, se acerca con una cerveza.

–¿Qué tal el trabajo? –pregunta.

–Agotador –respondo– pero bueno… no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer.

–Siempre he dicho que ser puta es mejor. Digo, si ya estás vendiendo tu cuerpo por qué no hacer el paquete completo. Además, ganarías mucho más.

Miro hacia el suelo y le doy una inhalada al Parliament*, alzo la vista y miro a Edward a la distancia. Él y los chicos están practicando su puntería con las botellas de cerveza vacías.

–Edward no me dejaría jamás. Ni siquiera soporta hablar de mi trabajo… se siente muy mal cada que hablamos de eso.

Carmen suelta una risita –Él solo es tu chico, no tu dueño. Eres una mujer independiente, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Inhalo de nuevo el Parliament.

–A mí no me agradaría que Edward trabajara en un lugar en donde cientos de mujeres tocan su cuerpo por todas partes.

–Él eligió otro camino, cariño –anuncia –el tuyo, al menos, no es peligroso. No vives con el miedo de que puedan matarte en cualquier momento.

Hago una mueca de molestia –La verdad, Carmen, es que sí. Sé que te sonará cursi pero… él es todo lo que tengo. Si algo le pasa… –cierro los ojos y niego con terror.

–Te entiendo –contesta– Jasper también es todo lo que yo tengo. Él me sacó de una casa en donde mi madre me golpeaba y mi padrastro siempre intentaba tocarme. Es como mi héroe. ¡Pero bueno! ¡Basta ya! Es viernes y pronto oscurecerá ¡divirtámonos! –sonríe y hace un bailecito gracioso.

Edward regresa a mí y me toma la cintura.

–¿Qué pasa, cariño? –frunce el ceño.

–Nada –respondo y pongo el cigarro en su boca– Nada.

–¿Segura? ¿Quieres irte a casa?

–¡Claro que no! –Trato de poner alegría en mi rostro –¡Es viernes, baby!

Me sonríe con una sensual mueca soltando el humo en mi rostro.

Subimos al auto. Emmet me sorprende con un beso en la boca y Edward le da un golpe con el puño. Emmet sangra, Edward suelta el aire por la nariz; luego Emmet ríe.

–Lo siento, hermano –se disculpa –Sabes que Bellita es mi hermanita. Fue un beso de amor… –truena los dedos y tuerce la boca– ¿Cómo demonios es la palabra?

–Filial –dice Edward– Amor filial. Qué idiota.

Me apoyo sobre el hombro de Edward y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

–Ya déjalo tranquilo, baby. Yo sólo te quiero a ti.

–¿Lo ves, Emmet? Además, tú tienes a María. Sé feliz.

María ríe a carcajadas… fumó marihuana hace un momento y está hasta el tope, con los pies asomando por la ventanilla del auto y el torso apoyado en el regazo de Emmet. Jasper es quien conduce por la carretera tan rápido que todo me pasa como un borrón. Edward me tiene sobre sus piernas y me está besando el cuello. Jasper enciende la radio y suena _Fancy_ de Iggy Azalea.

_I'm so fancy__  
><em>_You already know__  
><em>_I'm in the fast lane__  
><em>_From L.A. to Tokyo__  
><em>_I'm so fancy__  
><em>_Can't you taste this gold__  
><em>_Remember my name, 'bout to blow_

María se quita los audífonos y en cuento escucha la canción canta a todo pulmón. Edward está subiendo la temperatura de mi cuerpo con los besos que reparte en mi nunca. El pensamiento fugaz de que nos comportamos como adolescentes de preparatoria me hace sonreír. Rezo porque siempre sea así. Esto es felicidad para mí ¿no?

–Black quiere la mercancía para el miércoles –dice Emmet entonces– Tenemos que ponernos en eso mañana mismo.

El gesto de Edward se endurece. A él no le gusta lo que hace, a mí tampoco… pero es la vida que nos tocó vivir.

–Entendido –responde y me da un beso– Ahora cierra la boca –le pide a Emmet.

Llegamos a una pizzería y pedimos comida como para un ejército, finalmente nos dirigimos a un mirador que da vista al mar. Ponen la música a todo volumen y Carmen y María se suben al capó del carro a bailar. Edward no deja de besarme en la boca y acorralarme entre su cuerpo y los asientos traseros del Mustang.

–Edward… no –le empujo.

–¿Por qué no, cariño?

–Porque ahí fuera… están los chicos.

–A ellos no les importará.

–Espera mejor a que lleguemos a casa.

–Entonces lo que querrás será dormir –dice en un jadeo.

–No me culpes –interrumpo sus besos– Tengo que trabajar y lo sabes.

–Sht. No lo menciones. Me siento un miserable cada vez que…

–Es la vida que nos tocó vivir, baby.

–Tú te mereces más, y voy a dártelo.

–Me diste un hogar y amor, eso es todo lo que quiero.

–Tú debes de vivir en un apartamento caro en Hollywood y vestir de lo mejor.

–Ya haces demasiado –ésta vez yo deposito un beso en su mejilla– a mí tampoco me gusta que hagas… eso.

Me mira con expresión torturada– Te prometo nena, que te sacaré de aquí.

–Es la vida que nos tocó vivir, baby. Recuérdalo.

–No Bella, no hay nada escrito.

Edward abre la puerta del Mustang y me ayuda a colocarme bien la ropa. Me da una cerveza y él fuma un cigarrillo. Los chicos encienden una fogata y comienzan a dar saltos porque están hasta el tope de hierba, como María.

–¡Eh! –grita Emmet– ¿Quieren un poco? –ofrece el cigarro.

Edward niega con la cabeza y se carcajea –Primera regla de vender: no consumir.

María y Carmen bajan del auto y me arrastran con ellas para bailar. Bailamos con los ojos cerrados, dejándonos llevar por el viento que mueve nuestros cabellos y por la felicidad momentánea que nos embarga. Mañana…

Mañana a ésta hora yo estaré en el club bailando por dinero.

OoO

Despierto y el sol está en todo lo alto. Edward está a mi lado, con la pistola en la mano, recargado en la cabecera de la cama.

–Buenos días –saludo.

–Tardes, cariño –me da un beso en la frente y luego uno en la boca.

Sabe a pasta de dientes y cerveza. De pronto toda yo me prendo en llamas cuando veo el tatuaje que se extiende por su brazo y parte de su espalda.

Lo atraigo hacia mí y lo beso con pasión. Él deja la pistola en la mesita de noche y me desviste a la velocidad del rayo. Yo le quito la playera en un rápido movimiento y bajo sus bóxers con mis talones. La cadena de oro pendiendo de su cuello me toca un pezón y siseo por lo bajo.

–Quiero que siempre despiertes así –dice contra mis labios. Baja por mi cuello y va a mis senos, al mismo tiempo toma su miembro con una mano y lo lleva a mi entrada. Con sus ojos fijos en los míos empuja hacia adentro.

Hago un arco perfecto y él me sujeta en esa posición por la cintura.

–Oh nena… tanto tiempo –succiona un pezón con la boca. Entierro mis dedos en su pelo.

–Lo sé, baby… hum… lo sé.

Llevábamos casi dos meses sin hacerlo. Él siempre llega cuando yo estoy trabajando o cuando estoy dormida. Casi no nos vemos.

Me sujeta el cabello tiernamente y arremete rápidamente. Está concentrado en mi rostro y eso me hace sonrojar.

–Baby no… me mires.

–Me gusta –gime– Así puedo ver cada una de tus expresiones.

Grito fuerte cuando él toca un punto dentro de mí que sólo él sabe encontrar. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y él aprovecha para hacerme un chupetón en el cuello.

–Así… –embiste– Así sabrán esos cerdos que tú tienes dueño. Que ellos pueden pagar todo el dinero del mundo sólo por verte mientras que yo te tengo… y te toco… así –baja su mano a mi clítoris y dibuja círculos lentos que me hacen perder la cabeza.

–Ah… ¡Edward!

Se queda en silencio y sólo se escucha el sonido de nuestra piel chocar. Él respira en mi oído y no deja de mirarme.

Finalmente, cuando llego al clímax grito y me sujeto de su cuello. Tiemblo por completo y él sigue entrando en mí hasta que me hace llegar otra vez y él gruñe en el hueco de mi hombro.

Me deposita en la cama y nos quedamos un momento así. Me acaricia el pelo unos segundos y sale de mí.

Se pone los pantalones y la playera sin mangas blanca.

–Tengo que ir a Nevada –dice con un cigarro en la boca– No será un viaje de más de dos días.

Como no tengo otra opción, asiento y hundo la cabeza en la almohada.

–Feliz viaje –murmuro con voz apagada.

–Gracias, nena –me besa la frente, toma las llaves del auto, una maleta grande repleta de cocaína y sale del apartamento.

–Cuídate mucho, baby –rezo en voz alta con los ojos cerrados.

OoO

De noche, salgo y me dirijo de nuevo al club.

Hago lo habitual y rumbo a las cuatro de la mañana llego a casa.

En la mañana, con el sol despuntando apenas, unos golpes en la puerta interrumpen mi sueño. Tomo la pistola de debajo de la cama que Edward me dio para protegerme y me asomo por la mirilla.

Es Edward… está sangrando.

Abro la puerta.

–¡Baby! ¿Qué pasó? –le jalo por el brazo y lo siento en una silla.

–Los hombres de Black… el muy maldito.

–¿Qué te hicieron?

–Se dieron cuenta de que uno de los paquetes no era cocaína pura.

–Te dije que no lo hicieras. Es muy peligroso y Black es un pez gordo.

Aprieta la mandíbula y me mira a los ojos, levantando el dedo índice –Un solo golpe, cariño. Eso es todo lo que necesitamos para largarnos de aquí.

Río mientras limpio la sangre de su rostro con alcohol y algodón.

–Ése "gran golpe" que tú dices te va a matar.

Ladea la cabeza y sisea de dolor.

–¿Qué harías si yo muriera?

–No digas eso.

–¿Qué harías?

Encojo los hombros –Encontraría a alguien más para que me mantuviera –en mi intento por decir una broma le he puesto furioso. Tiene los ojos entornados y la mirada oscura.

Se levanta de la silla abruptamente y la tira al suelo.

–¿Tan poco valgo para ti? ¿Qué soy? ¿Sólo el hombre que te mantiene?

–No baby, yo… no estaba pesando. Quería hacerte reír.

–Me lastimas, Bella. ¿Qué se siente tener a uno de los narcotraficantes más temidos de la costa oeste a tus pies?

–Perdóname.

–¡No! –avanza hacia mí– Cada día me demuestras que sólo soy uno más para ti mientras que yo sólo pienso en sacarte de aquí y darte la vida que te mereces.

–Te arriesgas demasiado, Edward. ¿Cuándo entenderás que yo estoy feliz con lo que ya tengo?

–¿Eres feliz bailando en ese club? ¿Viviendo en éste apartamento que en cualquier momento va a caerse?

–Podríamos darnos una vida mejor. Ganas mucho dinero.

–Lo estoy ahorrando para…

–¡Para cuando salgamos de aquí! ¿No es cierto? ¡Nunca vamos a salir de aquí, Edward! ¡Compréndelo! Es la vida que nos tocó vivir.

Aprieta los dientes y me da la espalda, encerrándose en el baño.

Enfurruñada me acuesto a dormir y apago las luces. Entre sueños siento sus caricias en mis caderas.

–Perdóname, Bella– se mete debajo de las cobijas. Está desnudo.

–Perdóname tú a mí, baby –me doy la vuelta y le paso los brazos por el cuello.

Me besa tiernamente y me coloca debajo de su cuerpo. Junta su frente con la mía.

– Sabes que esto no será así para siempre ¿verdad? Viviremos mejor, Bella. Te sacaré de aquí, aunque sea lo último que haga. ¿Me crees?

–Te creo, baby. Tú cumples tus promesas.

–Siempre, cariño.

Me hace el amor. Es nuestra forma de hacer las paces con nuestras diferencias, y con los altibajos de nuestra relación.

Edward es diez años mayor que yo, tiene 28. Lo conocí un día que Wes le estaba comprando hierba y él se coló al "camerino" de las bailarinas. Me besó la mano y a mí me impactó con su cigarro en la boca, su tatuaje en el brazo y su cadena de oro al cuello.

Afuera se escuchan las sirenas de patrulla, los tiros de pistola y el correr de la gente. Esto es Los Ángeles: el sueño americano.

OoO

Todos los que alguna vez anhelamos y osamos soñar con la idea de una vida perfecta fuimos expulsados y el jardín del Edén se transformó en el jardín del Mal: Los Ángeles; la ciudad de los ángeles, la tierra de los dioses y los monstruos. El punto medio del Reino donde sólo las decisiones que tomaste por voluntad propia decidirán el destino final de tu alma. Algunos poetas llaman a éste lugar "la entrada al inframundo" pero algunas noches de verano de puede sentir como el Paraíso… el Paraíso Perdido.

OoO

_**Espero que os haya gustado. Este es un One-Shoot que convertiré en historia una vez acabe el concurso.**_

_**Un beso. **_

_**Amy W.**_


End file.
